


The Final Battle - Rise of Skywalker

by StormOfStars



Series: Rise of Skywalker [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Force Bond, Force Lightning, Force Visions, One Shot, Romance, Short Story, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer Spoilers, no chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormOfStars/pseuds/StormOfStars
Summary: I'm back! :)
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo/Rey, Reylo, ben/rey
Series: Rise of Skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Final Battle - Rise of Skywalker

_**I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy.** _

_My heart was out of rhythm. The beats came much to fast. Sometimes it would stop, stealing my breath away and restart again in the same broken pattern. The fiery sting in my abdomen did not waned but strengthened more and more as minutes passed. My throat ached to much to scream out. The flames threatened to consume me with each breath I took. But this pain was nothing compared to this emptiness where my bond to Ben stood just moments ago._

She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her temples. She could see flashes of light from the lightning above through her heavy eyelids and the roar of thunder soon followed. The ground beneath her shook, sending more pain to the wound like someone repeatedly stabbing her with a hot knife.

_I failed everyone._

_Leia._

_Finn._

_Rose._

_Jannah._

_Poe._

_The Resistance._

_The First Order._

_But not only them but the whole galaxy._

_And...._

"Ben." I whispered. _I knew he couldn't hear me._

A dark chuckle filled the silence, followed by another roar of thunder that quaked. The pain was to much. A faint whimper escaped from her lips.

"I warned you, child. Love would destroy you. Even your friends will have to pay the price." Darth Sidious almost sounded sympathetic.

"My own apprentice had to pay the same price. Anakin Skywalker," he sneered Vader's real name. "Love is what killed his wife and his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It took his son and daughter. And now his grandson."

She choked back a scream.

"Love is what took away his power. He betrayed me and all for nothing."

She tried to concentrate on her breathing that was turning into hyperventilation. The harder she breathed, the more pain she felt.

"Long have I waited..." He paused for what it seemed like several minutes. "Anakin's suffering will bring him back to me and I will destroy him. This will be the final word in the story of Skywalker."

Rey wanted nothing more but to kill him right now but she had no strength left inside her.

He watched her carefully.

"The Resistance and the First Order will die because of you." Sympathy colored his voice again.

"You really think uniting the galaxy to destroy me and the New Empire will be the peace treaty in the end? The cycle will repeat and the galaxy will turn against each other as it always does. It's the natural order of balance. The light and the dark can not fight on the same side, don't you understand?" He was so close to her now.

_I was unable to resist to follow his voice and turned my head toward him, peeking through my eyelashes. Soon as I saw his sinister yellow eyes looking back at me, I was back in the air and paralyzed._

His right handed extended out toward her and twisted so quick, she was flying backwards several feet from him until she was jolted to a stop that sent the fire into a rage up her body. This time she screamed out loud and his chuckles echoed around her. The whole scenery changed.

She was floating in midair far away.

_I once dreamed of green lush filled planets but not like this._

Her body glided down through thick green clouds that threatened to choke her. She waited for a clearing but it never came. It was a endless world.

_A low growl sent me into a panic --- out of reflex and still knowing in the back of my mind that I was paralyzed --- I tried to reach for my lightsaber that was no longer attached to my belt._

Large tentacles rose from the clouds and a flash of light flew across the sky from hyperdrive.

"The falcon." I whispered hoarsely.

Following in behind the old freighter was several tie fighters and x-wings. She could sense Finn, Poe and Chewie instantly. The tentacles swung at the joined fleet while missiles fired but barely doing any damage to the monster that hid below.

"And now your coming together...." Sidious voice echoed through her head.

The tentacles swung again, taking out several x-wings and tie fighters.

"No!" My scream barely reached any pitch.

"....is your undoing."

The falcon made a sharp turn and flew directly to the center tentacle.

"Stop!" There was no sound coming out of her throat now, just squeaky cries.

The mouth of the tentacle opened and the falcon charged right in and everything went black.

_I could not be for sure but from the distance I thought I heard the sound of a low monstrous groan and the falcon whining as the hyperdrive blasted._

Her eyes open to the sound of a hum. There he was looking down at her. His black-bladed lightsaber was ignited in his hand. The ground was very cold now. The lightning filled the sky around them. There was a different charge in the air. His dark robes danced in the wind. He tilted his head and a pale white smile curled on his lips. Her body went completely numb and the fire dulled in a strange way.

"I could finish you now," he waved his lightsaber over her wound that he impaled her with earlier ago.

"How are you still alive?" Sidious asked. Curiosity was burning in his eyes.

The wound on her stomach started tingling in a funny way, almost like when you put a bacta patch on. He circled around her like a hunter stalking his prey. She could feel that he was conflicted and debating on something. But that was not all, she could sense Finn, Poe and Chewie far away somewhere.

_They are alive!_

Images flashed through her mind of the dark vision he showed her. The woman that looked just like her in dark robes wielding a red double-bladed lightsaber. This time she was able to push it out from her mind and keep him out.

"You would had been a prized apprentice. Maybe even stronger than Anakin," he said shaking his head. The _would had_ part made her fingers twitch.

As he made his way back around, from the corner of her eyes she caught a shiny object attached to his wide leather belt. She knew it was her saber but she didn't let her eyes wander over to it. She regained her strength little by little. She could breathe easy now. Her left hand reached over to her stomach and she was startled.

_My wound is gone._

She pretended to wince as if she was still in pain but she kept her eyes locked with his.

"In the end, we both want the same thing. Your death, the end of your kind, will make things right and restore the true balance," he said.

For the third time, her body was forced back up in the air but it didn't hurt.

"You are wrong," she said firmly.

Darth Sidious smirked.

The storm raged and suddenly a familiar feeling within the force returned.

Without a word, Sidious aimed for her waist in a quick stroke.

Everything seem to go into slow motion. The lightsaber stopped inches near her left side. His whole body shook as he tried to cut her in half but it wouldn't move. The fear in his eyes mirrored hers but he was looking over her shoulder.

"Anakin?" He whispered.

Rey's lightsaber flew into her hand just as Sidious was flown back into his throne, crumbling it down to the dirt plains. Rey was released from his hold and landed on her feet.

The familiar feeling within the force. The connection that intertwined in a warm embrace. The feeling of never being alone....

Rey turned around seeing only a dark flowing figure and ignited blue lightsaber at first. The constant lightning that hit and danced on the ground lit up his features; his beautiful brown hazel eyes and locks of silky black hair. That victorious cocky smile spread across his face.

"Ben," she cried in disbelief.

She ran to him, reaching up to his face. She scanned over him as if making sure he was real. He caressed her face with one hand, leaning down to her level. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. This was the first kiss but, symbolically she felt like it wasn't. The first kiss was when their souls first became bonded to each other.

"Rey," he breathed against her lips.

"How did you-" He broke her off kissing her now.

Their foreheads touched as they struggled to regain their breath. Ben's eyes flickered over.

"I'll explain later," he said and she followed his gaze.

"You both will share the same fates as Padmé and Anakin," Darth Sidious warned and without hesitation, his hands became orbs of lightning snaking their way towards their direction.

They both reacted instantly blocking his attack with the force and ricocheting it toward him but he dodges it with a phantom like movement and ignites his lightsaber again. He was not going to be careless this time.

Rey ignites hers as Sidious launches toward them.

The three of their blades lock together as they precede in the final duel.


End file.
